Tied Together
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Chrome and Hibari is handcuffed to each other. How will they confront their daily activities without biting the other to death or trapping the other in an illusion?
1. Problem: Being Stuck Together

Warning OOC Alert... Don't like don't read... Comments please

* * *

Chapter 1

Chrome Dokuro had grown into a female worthy to be called the Mist Guardian of the Vongola. Training with Mammon made her dangerous, not only in deception but also in manipulation. Her martial arts were also improved. So is her close range combats. [Mammon took Fon to train Chrome. The martial artist nodded and did what he was tasked to do]

There were also things that remained; her honesty, sweet smile, and her inability to stop blushing when around so many people.

Namimori was peaceful. Well, until the bell rang signaling the end of classes for a day.

Class 2A was noisy. Chrome was once again being given flowers and chocolates by his 'suitors' while her Vongola family tried pushing them to escape the room.

Once they were outside, they made a dash for it. Chrome lost her sense of direction when a crowd of males and females [Takeshi and Gukodera's Fans] clashed into them. Gukodera, being the tenth's right hand man, automatically shielded the mafia don. Takeshi tried looking for the one eyed female but instead of searching, he was forced to rescue Haru and Kyoko. Chrome had to make her illusion to let herself and her family into safety. She ran to the third floor to bump into a group of third years.

They were beating up a defenseless student when she bumped into one of them.

"Hey, do you want to get~!" his mad expression turned into one that is related to lust. "What do we have here," he stated and nudged the others.

They cornered the illusionist near the window. "Want to have some fun, miss?" one of them recommended and took hold of her wrists.

Chrome winced and pried her arm off the male's hand. "I-I need to go," she muttered and ran as fast as she can.

"You can't run away from your seniors!" one yelled as they chased after her. One tackled her on the floor and pinned her there.

"Let go!" the illusionist yelled. Kicking the male on top of her, she somersaulted back and glared. She was about to run again when her face bumped into a figure with a hard chest. "Ow," she murmured before opening her eye to stare at the silver ones of the disciplinary committee's president.

"What's going on here?" Hibari Kyoya demanded as he examined the beat up male sprawled on the floor.

The group was already scurrying away. "She did it!" they yelled in unison.

Raising a delicate brow, the perfect took interest at the illusionist. "Did you?" he asked.

Chrome yelped and jumped back. She nodded carefully and started playing with the hem of her skirt. Suddenly, she bowed deeply to Kyoya. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I-I'll do anything. Just don't bite me to death."

The skylark smirked. "I want to see how far that body of yours could go in a battle."

Chrome looked up in surprise. "N-nani?" she stuttered. She found herself being dragged to the gym.

The skylark shoved the female to the other side of the room and brought out his tonfas. "Ready, Herbivore?" Without any sign, he dashed towards Chrome and was ready to bash her head when she jumped to the left and embedded the Cloud guardian in a Sakura tree. She then took out her trident and waited.

Hibari got out of the illusion and dashed again. Metal collided with metal. Chrome's body couldn't take the force of the collision and was thrown back.

She somersaulted and landed gracefully on the benches. "Um, ano, Cloud man, I-I can't take you down," she shyly stated and looked at the floor.

"Let's just see," Hibari murmured and once again attacked. Chrome did a split and gracefully dodged. "Stop dodging," the cloud guardian growled.

The mist guardian nodded and took a deep breath. She opened her eye to watch Hibari charge. She sat down in the last minute while whirling her trident.

Hibari was surprised when the only thing he hit was the cloth covering the female's eyes. His outer expression didn't change but inside, he was excited as a lazy student ready to scroll through the 9gag page. [I'm a 9gagger… Problem, bro?]

Scarlet eye opened and stared. Chrome stopped her little exhibition with her weapon and used the butt of it to hit the Skylark's diaphragm. It was successful.

Hibari jumped back and took a sharp breath. He glared at the bicolor eyes of his opponent. "Not bad Herbi~!" the figure in front disappeared. It reappeared at his right and kicked the male. The skylark came down with a thud. Chrome was on top of him placing her eye patch back in place.

"Herbivore luck," Hibari stated. It was awkward to like the position he was in but he still liked it. Until his pride intervened. Reluctantly pushing the smaller figure off him, he sat up and watched the female blush. "Did that damn pineapple herbivore thought you that move?"

"No, Cloud man, I learned it from Mammon-sama and Fon-sama," Chrome replied and clutched her left arm. "A-ano, I better go," she muttered quietly until a hand clutched her wrist. Looking back, Chrome was pulled down to sit in front of Hibari.

"Accompany me, Omnivore," the perfect stated, not letting go off her wrist.

Chrome blushed madly and tried to stare at anything except the male across her.

"Kyou-san!" a familiar voice shouted. Both looked at the direction where the voice came from and stared at the blond Italian who was running with bracelets in his hands. "Kyou-san, I found a new invented handcuff when~!" He tripped on his own feet and accidentally locked them on Hibari's right and Chrome's left wrists.

Grabbing the Bronco by his collar, the skylark shook him for an explanation.

"It was supposed to be for you. To get even with Rokudo Mukuro, it will not be destroyed with sheer force or crazy illusions. Please stop shaking me."

"How do we get it off?" Hibari still shook the poor Dino. In the process, he is also shaking Chrome since they are now 'handcuffed' to each other.

"K-K-Ke-K-Key!" Dino replied.

"Where is it?"

"With Giannini."

"Then go get it," the skylark hissed and threw Dino off the school grounds. Hibari then felt something heavy on his right hand. Looking down, he found Chrome lying limply on the floor, eyes swirling. "Get up, Omnivore. We need to find the key," he stated.

No answer from the illusionist.

Sighing, he carried the carried the female into the infirmary for treatment. It was already dark when they got out of the gym. That means there is no other soul moving inside Namimori.

Watching the female sleep interested Hibari. The way her chest goes up and down in rhythm. Her pink lips open from time to time.

Chrome woke up and smiled at the perfect. "I'm sorry for the trouble," she stated. "You should go home. I don't want to trouble you with my herbivore behavior."

Shaking his head, Hibari lifted his right hand. "We're stuck together until Bronco finds the key."

Blinking in shock, Chrome forced a smile. "Then I should contact Boss," she stated and got up.

Hibari dialed Tsuna's number before giving it to Chrome. "He-Hello, Hibari-san?" the sky guardian's voice was nervous.

"Boss, this is Chrome."

"Chrome, we've been looking everywhere for you."

"Turn the speaker on, Omnivore," Hibari insisted. The female complied.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"She's fine, Herbivore."

"Hi-hibari-san! Um, we'll pick up Chrome just tell us your location," Tsuna muttered. He covered the phone and called out to the group. "Chrome's okay. She's with Hibari-san. Takeshi-san, please stop apologizing, she is fine."

Hibari growled. "Herbivores," he commented.

Chrome chuckled. "Boss," she stated loudly for the Vongola don to hear above the noise.

"Yo, Chrome-chan, I'm sorry. I could have saved you from the horde of boys but my hands were full," it was the rain guardian who answered. "To make it up, I'll make a sushi box for you on Monday."

Chrome blushed. "A-Arigato," she whispered in the phone.

Unknown to her, the cloud guardian's eyes narrowed and glared at the phone, hoping Takeshi gets the point. He turned his head to the door when Chrome looked at him.

"I'll be staying with Cloud man this weekend," she continued.

"What?" Four male voices shouted in unison.

"Are you sure~!" Tsuna's nervous voice asked.

"Be careful, woman. He might bite you~!" Hayato warned.

"What kind of drug did he gave~!" Ryuhei demanded.

A nervous laugh was heard. The two guardians knew that it was Takeshi Yamomoto.

Their statements after that were not understood. Chrome smiled. "I disobeyed one of the rules and I'll be helping Cloud man as punishment," she stated easily.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari demanded.

Chrome covered the phone. "Fighting in the halls, using my mist flames, improper respect," she enumerated. She then went back to speaking on the phone. "I'll be okay. He won't bit me," she assured the now hyperventilating boss.

"Chrome, can you give the phone to Hibari-san?" Tsuna politely stated they heard ruffling and they heard Hibari growl.

"What?"

"Ano~!"

"Don't you dare do anything insane to hurt her. I'll blow your guts out even if you are the invincible Hibari Kyoya!" Gukodera yelled.

Takeshi's laugh turned icy. "I'm with him in this," he announced.

"I'll kill you~!" the sun guardian was cut off.

"Chrome," to the female's surprise, it was the one and only Reborn. "If you see Mammon, can you call me?" he requested.

"O-Okay."

"Thanks." The line went off after.

Hibari stared at the beeping phone. "This is interesting," he smirked. "I'm going to get beaten up by a bunch of herbivores." He felt a light tag on his sleeve. Chrome was pouting at him. "How cute," he thought. "What did I just thought?"

"We better leave," Chrome suggested.

Both walked out the school grounds side by side. Both teens didn't complain by the other's presence.


	2. Problem: Varia, Animals, Eating

Chapter 2:

After some time, the duo stopped into a fast food chain for some food. As they were heading [walking] towards Hibari's house, Chrome's cellular phone rang. Both stopped and Chrome answered.

"Muu," Mammon's soft voice murmured on the other side. The Varia illusionist was dead tired and sounds of explosives were heard in the background.

"Mammon-sama, are you alright?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"Can you buy me a drink? Squalo-san and the other Varia just locked me with Fran."

"O-off course, Mammon-sama," the Vongola mist guardian replied and said goodbye.

"Well?" Hibari demanded.

"We go to Varia today," Chrome muttered nervously. "And we need to buy a box of strawberry milk for Mammon-sama."

Hibari's eyes widen. His silver eyes were glaring at her to send the message. "I refuse," he stated coldly and turned around. He half dragged the female off to the direction of his house.

"Cloud man!" the purple haired guardian called out as she tried to stop him. Standing still and holding her ground, the black haired guardian turned back to glare. Chrome took all her courage and stared back. "We are going to Varia and deliver what Mammon-sama wants," she firmly stated.

Hibari was surprised to see a new hue of the cute guardian. It was not an herbivore habit but it made the cloud guardian take interest in her and reluctantly sighed. "Let's make it quick."

Chrome's mood brightened. She was now the one dragging the less enthusiastic male into a convenience store and headed to a hotel where the Varia was staying.

"Ushishishi, who is it?" the prince reaper asked as he opened the door. "Ah, Chrome-chan, are you here to visit Mammon-chan again?"

Chrome smiled brightly. "Sama said to bring a drink," she chirped.

"I see," his smile widened. Pointing at the other figure, he tilted his head. "And why is he here?"

"Um."

"Escorting a student of Namimori. Problem, Herbivore?" He was suppressing the urge to cross his arms or bite the ripper to death.

Bel laughed his signature creepy laugh and stepped out off the way for the duo to enter. Everyone in the room greeted Chrome like usual but fell silent when Hibari glared. They asked questions about why was he with her. After the quick interrogation, they finally entered Mammon's room.

Fran was pinching Mammon's cheek. The latter was trying to get away but failed. Bel came in quickly and stabbed the apple headed illusionist. "Ushishishi, don't hurt my Mammon-chan like that," he threatened and stabbed Fran again.

"Ow! But you always do it to Senpai," the green haired boy whined and crossed his arm.

While the two was busy, Mammon floated to where Chrome and Hibari stood. "Chrome," the arcobaleno greeted. Mammon then turned to Hibari. "Cloud."

"Mammon-sama, here's the drink you want. I'm glad you're not yet punished," Chrome stammered and bowed to the floating baby.

"Stop doing that," Mammon ordered in a firm voice. Hibari noted that it was the same tone Dokuro used at him not long ago. "Talk to me normally."

"O-off course," Chrome once again bowed. Realizing what she did, she apologized deeply.

Mammon smacked her on the back of the head. "Seriously, Chrome, stop doing that." The baby sighed. "One day I'll remove that habit of yours."

"That will be an interesting notion," Hibari whispered to himself.

"Interesting indeed," the mist of Varia stated with a smile. "You two better go before the idiotic prince kill the apple," Mammon dismissed them and headed off to stop Bel from murdering the poor Fran.

After leaving the building, Chrome hummed a happy tone as they made their way to Hibari's.

"You know Varia?" Hibari asked curiously. He was feeling talkative now.

"When Mammon-sama took me to train, I was forced into Varia for a year and a half," she smiled when memories with the crazy group surfaced on her head. "It was fun."

"I see," Hibari stated monotonously.

Problem #1: Animals

Hibird welcomed his master with a head butt. He landed on Hibari's hair and chirped contentedly. Chrome laughed at the scene. "You really love that bird, don't you?" she chuckled.

The owner growled and took out his animal box. Roll came out and growled at the female.

Chrome was shocked. She then smiled at the porcupine and held her free hand to it.

Hibari smirked. He knew how violent the box animal is. She is going to get hurt.

Roll was about to let his fury unleash when he felt no intention of hurting him. His growling turned into a relaxed yelp. Roll sniffed her hand cautiously then jumped into Chrome's arms and snuggled into her bosom. Chrome smiled at Hibari in victory.

Hibari was speechless. How on earth can someone tame Roll? Hibari shook his head and both headed towards the kitchen.

"How do we eat?" Hibari stated. "I'm right handed," he added and looked at the female.

"I'm also right handed. So I'll be lifting my left for you to eat."

Problem #2: Eating

Both looked at the food awkwardly. Chrome sighed and sat on the counter while the older one sat next beside her. He took the chopsticks and started devouring his food. Chrome's left arm grew tired of the up and down motion of the skylark but didn't complain. She just took her food and ate slowly.

After finishing his meal, Hibari sighed and looked at his companion. "You eat slowly, Omnivore," he noticed and took a drink on his coffee. He watched the female eat. Her pink lips opening and taking her food. The she chewed and swallowed made the emotionless perfect feel something he never felt before. He wanted to bite those lips of hers until it bled. "Dammit," he cursed and looked at the opposite side of the room.

Chrome glanced at him with a worried look. "Cloud man, you look ill," she stated and placed her utensil on the wood.

"Am not~!" he felt soft hands on his forehead. Blood rushed to his face as he jerked back. He fell from his seat, since they are tied together; Chrome also fell on top of him. Hibari blushed even more.

Blinking, Chrome's face was also red. She then laughed her ass off after seeing the male's ultra red face. "G-Gawd this is hilarious!" she laughed, forgetting their current position. [Chrome straddling Hibari] "This is priceless! Hibari blushing," she breathed and continued laughing.

"Stop laughing, Omnivore!" He scolded and raised his upper body using both his arms as stands. His eyes landed on Chrome's toned legs on his hips.

Chrome was gasping for air when she noticed Hibari turned silent. She then followed his gaze and blushed. Quickly getting up, she turned her back to the Cloud.

"Look who's blushing," he joked. "Well enough with this nonsense. Help me organize," he commanded after cleaning the kitchen.

"Off course, Cloud man."

"I have a name, you know," Hibari hissed and opened the door to his workplace.

* * *

End. Bwahahahaha! Still a Suckish chapter... I will try to do a better one next time! ME want to SEE MORE FEMALE MAMMON PAIRINGS!


	3. Problem: Filing, Sleeping, Breakfast

Dudes, Need help for next chapter... Any recommendations?

* * *

Chapter 3: Problems

Note: Chrome and Hibari's handcuffs are like bracelets. There will be no chains or ropes. It is like a magnet; it won't break. I need it to be like that so they could change their clothes [for later chapters] … (^_^")

* * *

Problem #4: Filing papers.

Papers were scattered everywhere. File cabinets were open to expose all its contents, shelves stacked with papers from top to bottom. A single work desk with a table lamp was the only clean area in the room,

Chrome wrinkled her nose as both got in. Hibari took a stack of paper and damped it on the table. [With Chrome in tow] "Let's start?" he stated and watched his omnivore scan the written reports. "We file it by date and name. Every student in Namimori has data here."

Chrome looked at the single chair and glanced at Hibari. "Well, Carnivore-san? How will we work?" she asked and glanced from the two papers she was holding. Hibari pushed the female on the chair and started organizing. "That's not fair," Chrome smiled. "You should sit. I'll be the one standing up," she smiled. It was her nature to be kind.

"You sit, I stand," the skylark countered.

"No."

Hibird came in and snuggled on Chrome's hair. The female unconsciously patted the small bird and giggled. Hibari pulled the surprised female to another room and dragged a chair. He placed it across the table. He again pushed Chrome back to her chair and sat on the other. "Happy?" he demanded.

"Much better," the female smiled. She then took a paper in either hand and glanced at the names again.

Hibari's right got yanked into her direction and growled. He too took a paper and started organizing.

This time, Chrome's left hand got yanked. She sighs and continues her work.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Hibari hissed a curse and stopped, holding Chrome's left. "This isn't going anywhere, Omnivore."

"We have to be systematic, Carnivore-san~!"

"And stop calling me Carnivore! Use Kyoya!" he roared and glared.

Chrome was taken aback. She only nodded and continued her filing.

Both sighed when their wrists, where the bracelet binding them, was getting tired.

"I recommend we only use our free hand. Let our other rest," Chrome muttered.

The skylark nodded and placed their hands away from the papers. Both resumed and little by little, the agonizing papers were stock on the table.

Hibari sighed in relief. "Omnivore, let's head to bed," he stated and tapped her left wrist. It was the only thing he could see since Chrome is behind the tower high papers. "Omnivore?" he called out again when there was no reply. Alarmed, he stood up and walked to where the mist was.

Chrome was snuggly sleeping with Roll as a pillow and Hibird on her head. Roll didn't mind being the cushion for the mist's head, he actually enjoyed it. He whimpered when Hibari looked at the female.

Hibari watched her sleep. Eye bags were clearly seen in her face. Even with those dreadful things, she still looked beautiful. His gaze softened and took hold of her shoulder [If Hibari was Sougo Okita in Gintama, he could shake the girl until she died]. He then lifted her head gently to lean into his and with a quick motion; he was carrying her bridal style. Roll yelped in surprise but upon seeing that his master never intended to kill her, he relaxed. Hibird on the hand wasn't pleased when he was removed in his soft nest [Chrome's head].

Chrome woke up from the sudden action and blushed. "You could let me down now," he whispered and chose to snuggle on his chest to hide her red face.

"You are tired, Omnivore. I don't want to see you getting clumsy."

Chrome sighed.

Problem #5: Sleeping [part1]

Hibari marched into his room and gently laid the female. "Sleep now." He ordered and sat on the edge.

"Kyoya-san," Chrome groaned. She was resisting the urge to create an illusion and bind the stubborn cloud down. "You sleep too."

Kyoya growled near her face.

Chrome was already used to the perfect's threats. "Your bed can fit both of us. We both sleep."

"Sharing is for herbivores."

Chrome forced a smile. "You need sleep."

"No." Hibari glared at her before letting his back face Chrome.

Chrome thought for a moment and something under the blanket moved. She cautiously removed the thick cloth and guess who she founds? It's Roll! The porcupine whimpered and rubbed his tiny nose on her arm.

An idea struck Chrome. She gently took the box animal with her free hand and whispered something to him. The animal purred in delight and jumped out of bed, running towards Hibari's weapon storage.

The skylark noticed this and raised a brow. "I should have called Roll back," he muttered to himself.

"Seriously, Kyoya-san, if you don't want to share the bed with me, I will gladly stay awake," chrome stated with a sigh.

"I told you already, you sleep."

"No."

Hibari's flames enveloped the room. Chrome took this as a sign, she too released her flames. When the purple flame came out, she was electrified. She screamed in agony and withdrew her flames. The pain stopped.

Panting, the female rested on the head rest. Hibari was concerned but didn't bother to show it. "It was your fault."

Chrome took a deep breath. Roll came in with a pair of metal handcuffs [what the police uses]. Her condition brightened. "You sleep," she persisted when Roll gave the metal object.

Hibari twitched. "Omnivore, for the last time, I am not going to sleep in the same bed as you~!"

Chrome already pulled him on his side. She locked Hibari's free hand to the head rest. "Now sleep," she whispered and closed her eye. Their 'handcuffed' hands were on middle. Hibari can't get up since she just handcuffed him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "I'm going to bite you after we get free."

Both didn't sleep well. They were stuck only in one sleeping position, especially Hibari. Hope it gets better by tomorrow.

[Author's note: I'm too lazy to count. I'll just do this chapter and the others regularly.]

Both woke up at about five in the morning. Chrome unlocked the metal object that bound Hibari down the bed. The two guardians went to the kitchen and prepared for the day. "Give me the coffee, Omnivore."

"Would it kill you to say my name?" She complained. [She's turning into Mammon without the obsession of money] She gave the coffee pot and prepared herself a cup of Nai-cha.

They stayed silent for the duration of breakfast until Chrome's phone rang. "He-Hello?"

"Chrome, did you have a good night's rest? We are worried!" the sky guardian literally yelled on the phone.

"I'm good," Chrome smiled.

"Where did you sleep?"

"On Hibari-san's bed. We shared."

Tsuna was too shocked to reply. Hibari smirked. "You sounded like we did something other than sleep," he commented.

Chrome, as ignorant as ever, tilted her head cutely [Making Hibari's will power falter more] and raised a brow. "We just lay down in bed. My back hurts because of it."

"Nani? Chrome, what did you two do?" Tsuna interrupted their conversation.

At the background, a baseball bat collided with its ball. "She WHAT?" Yamomoto called out. "Chrome-chan, what did he do to you?"

Chrome blinked in confusion. "Just laid on the bed. Being in only one position is not very comfortable."

Hibari snatched the phone away from her. "We just slept. I have no intention of mating," he hissed those words to the Mafia don and the samurai guardian. "Now call her later." With that he hanged up. "You," he pointed at the female. "Shower."

"I have no clothes, Kyoya-san. What about~!" The skylark made an inhuman growl, making her flinch. "~my underwear," she whispered, completing her sentence. She got dragged into the bathroom and both looked at the shower.

"Kyoya-san," Chrome said pleadingly. "I need clothes."

Hibari, oblivious to what Chrome was saying, dragged the illusionist towards his room and searched for the smallest shirt. He then threw it to Chrome and off to the shower they go...


	4. Problem: Shower, Visitors

Author's note: Dudes, this is just the first part of the shower scene. Thanks to Mr./Ms. aubrey09 and deathly-chronicles I have an idea for the next chapter… [Including Mokuro Rokudo =3] Thank you!

Also for those who commented. Just tell me if something is wrong I'll gladly accept it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4:

"How are we supposed to take a bath?" Chrome inquired. She was still thinking of her minor problem.

"We take our clothes off." After saying it, Hibari took off his jacket and polo off easily. He glanced at Chrome and made a face. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Chrome was covering her eyes with her free hand. "Covering my eyes, I didn't peek."

"Omnivore, you could look. I'm only half naked," Hibari explained.

Removing her hand away from her sight, she gasped and blushed. Every female will have the same reaction. "Um, ano…" she trailed off.

"Just remove your clothes and let's finish this business." He turned around and waited. He felt his hand move with hers. The back of his hand brushed her skin [Don't know what part] and a pink tint occupied the skylark's cheeks. "Hurry up. I need to take my pants off."

Chrome squeaked. "I'm finished. I'm already turning around," she stated.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and took off his pants and underwear. He glanced at the female's back and the urge to bite her everywhere felt stronger. He snapped his thoughts back together when he realized his left arm was reaching towards her bottom part. He hissed and turned back again. "You first."

Chrome silently went inside, Hibari following. Turning the knob on, she felt the relaxing drizzle of water into her bear skin. Sighing with contentment, she took the soap and started rubbing it around her body.

Hibari was controlling himself to not turn around. It was rather difficult. "When will that Bronco come back," he groaned. "This is ridiculous," he blurted out unconsciously. His body turned around and gawked at her soapy body.

"That we are handcuffed?" Chrome asked. Hibari felt a slight tug on his wrist, indicating that the illusionist turned to face his back. He quickly faced the opposite wall.

"Yes and no." he stated coldly.

"We don't have much choice," Chrome smiled. "Your turn."

The two successfully changed positions without looking at the other's body. The cloud was now scrubbing his body.

He was glaring at his dragon [You know what I mean]. "Why are you standing?" he hissed to himself. "Calm down, Kyoya. It's bad enough to be handcuffed with your crush [yes, he just admitted that] and naked in the shower. Don't make it worse by biting her until she begged [Go with the flow =3]," he screamed in his mind. He touched the dragon before shaking his head and continued soaping his other parts.

Chrome let another squeak when she felt something semi-hard and roundish on her knuckles. She was trained to indicate the shape, size and texture just by one touch. "Banana? Why would Kyoya-san be hiding a banana?" she thought. [LOL! To all the green minded readers, what you are thinking is correct.] While her thoughts were imagining what part of the body it was, she felt a towel being placed on her shoulder. Jerking back, she saw Hibari's body.

Luckily, he was already wearing a towel to cover his vital region. When the perfect saw Chrome flinch, he turned his head to the side and coughed uncomfortably. "Dry yourself and let's get out of here."

Blushing, the petite female complied and wrapped her towel around her chest. Both took their soiled clothes and placed it in the laundry basket then headed towards the bedroom.

Changing clothes was a little difficult. Hibari's hand brushed to so much skin and every time he felt the soft skin, his psychological and physical control cracked.

After the agonizing experience [For Hibari], the skylark watched his companion fidget. "What's wrong?"

Chrome stayed silent for some time. She then looked up at him and blush. "I don't have any underwear," she whispered, embarrassed.

Hibari processed what she said and nearly banged his head on the nearest wall. "I'm turning into an herbivore," he thought. "You better call someone to get your clothes in your apartment," he stated after a bit of mental storming. "And it better not be one of those herbivore guardians or that pineapple herbivore."

Chrome reached her phone and dialed the one she could trust. "Mammon-sama, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Muu, what is it?"

"Can you please gather some descent clothes from my apartment?" the one with the eye patch pleaded. "I'll give make you a strawberry shake when we practice again."

"Sure. I like strawberry shakes." The baby hanged up and floated away from the hotel, ignoring Bel's complains, Fran's pleading [For Viper to stay so that Bel won't kill him] and Squalo's 'VVVOOOIII! Where do you think you're going?'.

While the Arcobaleno was doing what she [I want Mammon to be a female here cause this is connected with a story I'll be manking] was asked to do, Chrome and Hibari was about to arrange the papers they filed the night before.

"Um, Hibari-san."

"Hm?"

"Do you have bandages?"

Hibari turned his head towards her immediately. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, a tone of concern mixed in his cold voice. "What part is hurt?"

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms around her chest. Hibari's right was forced to follow her left hand. "I just need something to cover my breasts," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Ah, it's in the kitchen," he replied. Not bothering his aching wrist, he led the way towards the place. He rummaged the cabinets and showed two rolls of bandages to the female. "Is this okay?"

She nodded, still blushing.

Both made their way back to the bedroom. Hibari placed the bandages on the bed and waited for the female.

"Um, Hibari-san will you stay by my side."

The perfect shrugged. "Do I have any choice?" He then turned his head on the opposite direction.

Chrome started bundling her breasts. She placed one end of the cloth on her right side and covered her breasts then encircled it on her back.

This process took about ten minutes and Chrome hesitated but tapped her companion's shoulder. "Can you tied this behind," she murmured, showing the other end of the cloth to the male.

Sighing, Hibari took it and crawled behind her [They were sitting on the bed]. Chrome's left followed his hand and the procedure of tying the bandage snuggly and neatly was executed.

Hibari smiled at his work. "Now can we go finish our work?"

"Thank you," Chrome muttered and nodded.

Both were now once again on the room where papers were piled up. They began placing the papers on their proper shelves. The head perfect glanced at her while she was leaning down. He blushed furiously when the shirt went up her legs and almost showed her vital region. They heard loud knocking. It was more like someone was punching it down.

Chrome opened it and saw Yamamoto, Gukodera and Tsuna having their flames on their weapons. "What is this?" she nervously asked.

Hibari scrunched his brows. "What do you want, Herbivores?"

* * *

Next Chapter: OOC, mainly fighting [not detailed] and shit.

Note: Takeshi will be OOC in this chapter… Also Chrome and about everyone else.


	5. Problem: Three Guardians and Arcobalenos

The three gaped when they saw Chrome in Hibari's shirt, without any pants. Chrome blushed and lowered her head out of embarrassment. Hibari's eyes widened, he knew what the three were thinking.

Gokudera's weapon pointed towards the skylark, blushing from the scene. "I told you not to do anything to her," he hissed, red light was already glowing inside the skull like tube.

Sensing danger, the cloud carried the female and jumped outside the house. [I don't want Hibari's house getting destroyed] The storm's laser missed them by a foot. "Bring her back!" the silver haired teen yelled out.

Yamomoto jumped on his friend's shoulder and silently slashed the air in front of the cloud and mist. "What did you do to her?" he silently asked, venom lacing his voice.

Chrome shivered at the sudden coldness of his voice. She was about to explain when Tsuna went behind the skylark. The sky was about to punch Hibari but the perfect dodged and landed gracefully on someone's roof.

"We need to ~!" Chrome was hugging him tightly. She was recommending something but Hibari cut her off.

"We have to attack them and explain later."

"No what I mean is~!"

"Chrome's being kidnapped by Hibari!" The storm roared and fired again.

"Wait, I'm not being kidnapped. It's just~KYAAA!" she shrieked when Hibari jumped into the chimney.

Cloud and mist rolled down to the floor to be met by a pair of tiny feet. "Chrome? Hibari?" the voice muttered in surprise.

Chrome looked up to gaze at the coal like orbs of the martial artist or better known as the Arcobaleno of the Storm. "Ah, Fon-sama."

"And why are you only wearing a shirt?" Fon asked, innocently curious.

Hibari didn't utter a word but he got up and tugged Chrome with him.

"Um, see you around, Fon-sama!" Chrome called out as they exited the house.

Once outside, Takeshi attacked the skylark. Metal clashed into metal, Hibari's tonfas magically appeared and blocked the samurai's attack.

The rain 'tch-ed' before jumping away. "Give Chrome-chan back," he hissed. All those who heard him stood gaping at him in amazement. Yamamoto Takeshi is a care-free teen, not actually seen serious. His friendly aura turned into a chilling one. His eyes turned sharper.

They all stood like that for about three minutes, waiting for someone to break the deafening silence.

"Gukodera-san, forget about Hibari-san. We need to stop Takeshi-san first," Tsuna muttered. He was in his reborn mode this time [or whatever you call it. I forgot what the mode is called].

"You are dead," Both Hibari and Takeshi both stated and readied to attack.

Both sky and storm were about to tackle the rain when Chrome stood between the perfect and the athlete. "Stop this at once! Let me explain!" she shouted. Her face was red with anger.

Hibari lowered his metal tonfas but cautiously eyed the now serious samurai. Takeshi sheathed his katakana but glared at the skylark. Tsuna landed softly on the ground, looking at the pineapple~erm female. Gukodera walked towards the baseball freak.

"Just stop okay!" she screamed. "Hibari-san didn't kidnap me. We were handcuffed by Dino-sensei. The key isn't here. We just got out of the shower okay?" she again used maximum voice volume [What?].

"You two showered? Naked?" the self proclaimed right hand of the tenth boss of the Vongola stated, pointing a shaky hand at the two.

Sky, Storm and Rain once again went into serious mode and attacked Hibari. [Explanation: they are a bit jealous. And violated on behalf of Chrome]

Chrome dodged helplessly, trying to knock some sense at her companions. "Are they even thinking that we will all get hurt?" she thought as she dodged Gukodera's laser.

"Dame Tsuna!" Reborn's voice yelled and kicked the Don on the face, knocking the flames out. Ropes appeared from nowhere and tied the storm and rain down. Both fell down face first on the concrete. Fon nimbly went behind Hibari and paralyzed the cloud by hitting a nerve on his neck.

"What is going on?" Mammon demanded as she appeared with the bag of clothes. "Fon. Reborn." She greeted her fellow Arcobaleno.

Fon smiled at her. "I don't know either."

Reborn tilted his fedora. He faced the pineapple haired female. "Care to explain?"

Chrome closed her eyes and released a sigh of relief.

Chrome related everything to them when Yamomoto, Gukodera and Tsunayoshi agreed to stop attacking Hibari for a while. They were inside the skylark's house, much to the owner's displeasure. Different kinds of expressions were shown from all of the one listening.

"So this means Hibari didn't rape you?" the samurai asked, back to his normal carefree self again.

"For the last time, Herbivore, no."

"Baseball freak, stop asking the same question over and over again," Gukodera scolded. He was glaring at Hibari the whole time but never uttered a word.

Tsunayoshi was nervously laughing. "Ah, then we better find Dino-san."The three males bid farewell.

"What about you three babies?" Hibari hissed.

"Muu, I'll have my shake after your problem is finished, Chrome," the Arcobaleno of the mist muttered. She was about to move out when Reborn took hold of her wrist.

"Stay first, Mammon," he ordered. He faced the two teens. "How about school?"

"Reborn, what are you talking about?" the Chinese asked.

"Chrome can't use her illusions since the bracelet, or rather handcuff, neutralizes Chrome's illusionary tricks. I know this because I ordered one just like that," Reborn smiled, glint of mischief in his eyes.

Fon widened his eyes. He knew what the hit man was thinking. He just kept quiet but glanced at the baby illusionist.

"Muu, easily solved," Mammon muttered, after thinking for some time, not bothering to question what the other two babies are planning. "But you have to pay me."

Everyone took out money and gave it to the greedy baby. "This is how we do this. I'll disguise Fran as Chrome for the time being and Bel as Hibari." She looked at the teens. "You two are to be hidden but you must enter Namimori."

"I am not letting outsiders trespass my school," Hibari stated and slammed his fist on the table. Chrome tugged his sleeve and held his right hand.

"It's your choice, Cloud. I have the money and you better think of something or you will also attend Chrome's classes."

The skylark twitched, he has a reputation to protect. After thinking and failing miserably, he gave up and went with the baby's plan.

"Now that is settled, we bid you farewell," Fon bowed and jumped out of the window.

"Ciassu," Reborn muttered and also exited.

"Muu," Mammon disappeared and went to blackmail the Varia into her plan.

Both teens are now once again left alone. Hibari coughed to get her attention. "You better change. You look disgusting [disgustingly delicious] in that shirt."

Chrome smiled and took the bag.

* * *

I know this story sucks... ahahaha... well I'm playing DOTA for a week...


	6. Problem: Cleaning

Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling... I suck at this

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hibari watched her remove the shirt from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, the female unconsciously seduced him. "Dammit, what I could do without any this punishment," he thought. The back of his right hand was sliding on her legs. "She must be placing his pants now," he again thought.

Chrome was blushing while pulling her jeans up. She took hold of her blouse and stared at it. Slipping her right arm easily, she then stares at the hand locked to her left. "Um, ano Hibari-san, please follow my hand first," she instructed. She then slips her left and buttoned it from bottom to top.

The skylark groaned when he felt her waist. "I can't take it anymore," he said and spun the surprised female into bed. He goes on top of her and glares at her violet eye. "Don't tempt me to bite you," he hissed and let his weight crush the petite female.

Chrome nodded hysterically. Something hard was on her thigh and she was thinking of the metal weapon. "How on earth did he hide that there," she thought. "Hi-Hibari-san," she stuttered, their faces inches apart.

"Hn, now clean our mess before we go buy some food," the perfect stated and got up. His cheeks were tinted pink. "I really should bite you to death," he thought.

The mist never noticed her companion's awkward behavior. She inhaled deeply before smiling at the frowning perfect. The first thing they cleaned was the work office.

Hibari wasn't of any help, he just yawned and watched the illusionist dust and arrange everything with her free hand.

"Can you please move the desk there," Chrome pointed near the door. "I need to vacuum that part."

"Do it yourself."

"Hibari-san, this is your house. I am not your maid to be ordered around."

The skylark 'Tch-ed' and dragged the desk, creating marks on the floor in the process. He smirked triumphantly at his work.

Chrome shook her head disapprovingly before vacuuming and waxing the floor to hide the scratch marks.

Tired and hungry, Chrome finally finished most of the house. "Let's rest for a while," she recommended.

"After you finish dusting the cabinets," Hibari stated. The female sighed in reply.

Since Chrome could not reach the upper part of the cabinet, she used a chair for elevation.

Hibari watched her as she tiptoed to reach what she needs to clean. "Oh dear," the female commented and jumped up to swipe a spider out of the way. Being clumsy as ever, the illusionist slipped from where she jumped.

Within a second, Hibari caught her but with a payment. "Shit," he cursed as Chrome whimpered in pain. He let her down slowly and examined her left wrist.

Chrome's wrist was dislocated. It was due to the force of the fall and Hibari's way of catching her. She winced when Hibari tried massaging it. "I think we need to see a doctor," she recommended. Standing up and making a face when she tried moving her hand.

They took a taxi to the hospital. Chrome was near to tears the whole trip but kept it to herself. Hibari rushed her to the emergency ward and threatened one of the doctors to heal his companion at once.

"Sir, can you please wait outside, I am operating on a patient here," the doctor stated.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

The doctor's eyes widened. He stopped whatever he was doing and gazed at the teen. "Ah, Hibari-san, just a minute."

Chrome winced as the doctor examined her. He took a bandage and carefully wrapped the broken part. "Can you take your bracelet off?"

"Um, ano, I can't, Sir. It's stuck in my hand forever," Chrome lied and gave a smile. Hibari only watched them and glared at the doctor when Chrome whimpered or winced.

"Refrain from using it, okay," the doctor instructed and gave some pain relievers. "Be careful."

Chrome smiled. They exited the building and took a bus to go back home. The vehicle was full of people when they got in. People bumped the two rudely. Wincing, the illusionist's wrist keeps bumping on Hibari's. She whimpered when a random girl shoved her out of the way.

Hibari took her hand into his to prevent the broken part from becoming worse.

Silence took over the two until a random student from Namimori went behind Chrome and pointed a military knife at her back. "Don't make a sound," he whispered and trailed his other hand on Chrome's legs.

Chrome gasped and closed her eyes tightly. She tightened her grip on Hibari's hand and gave it a little shake.

Raising a brow, the perfect stared at the female. She had lowered her head and kept shaking his hand. A glint of metal caught Hibari's attention. Looking at her back, he saw a pervert stroking Chrome's butt. He brought out his tonfas and hit the student's head. "What are you doing to Dokuro?" he demanded and glared at the surprised teen.

The pervert looked up and saw rage in the perfect's eyes. "Hi-Hibari-sama!" he exclaimed and stammered back. "I-I'm sorry." With that he ran out of the bus as its door opened to let passengers out.

"Hn, I'll bite you next time I see you," he hissed and pulled Chrome closer to him. Those who witnessed the incident took their distance away from the 'couple'.

They got out on the next stop and walked a couple more blocks. Along the way, Chrome kept glancing at her savior.

Hibari got irritated at her actions and faced her. "What do you want, Omnivore?" he demanded angrily.

"Um," Chrome stuttered. She took a long breath and mustered all of her courage. "Thank you," she softly stated and kissed the surprised male on the cheeks.

Hibari took a step back. His eyes softened slightly before shaking his head. "Stop crowding me, I might get infected by your herbivorous characteristics," he scolded before walking next to her.

Chrome giggled, making Hibari's heart skip a beat. "Of course, Clou- ah, Hibari-san."

"Stupid omnivore," he cursed under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Omnivore."

Hibari was cooking their lunch when he accidentally bumped a bottle of oil. It spilled its contents on the tiled floor, making Hibari hiss in frustration.

"I'll get it," Chrome's voice snapped him back into reality. She was kneeling and wiping the spilled oil. Hibari also knelt down to give Chrome's wrist less tension. He also took the cloth away from her and started wiping the substance off the tiles.

After that, Chrome instructed her companion on how to make a rice ball. It was frustrating to create four rice balls with two opposite hands. Hibari kept on squishing the nearly perfect ball.

After about two hours of playing erm- preparing, the food was placed on the table. "Itadakamasu!" Both stated in unison and started digging.

The doorbell rang while they were eating. Hibari and Chrome immediately stood up and opened the door. Kurosakabi was about to knock again when Chrome answered. "Chrome-chan?" the second in command asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Hibari-san organize his work."

"Ah, is Hibari-san inside?"

Chrome opened the door more exposing the perfect leaning behind the door.

"What do want?" Hibari demanded and glared at his assistant.

"Hibari-san, there is a reported disturbance in the shopping district. Some gang is trying to ruin the peace in Namimori," Kurosakabi reported, glancing at Chrome.

"Hn, you may go now. We'll handle this." He motioned to Chrome and stepped out. The female bowed to the perfect before following Hibari closely.

Kurosakabi waved at the female. "Hmm, it looks like they are holding hands," he observed before making his way out.

Unknown to the perfect, Hibari was in fact holding the illusionist's hand while they were walking.

Hibari didn't mind holding her hand; it gave him peace of mind.

Chrome only smiled at how soft the blood-thirsty skylark can be.


End file.
